


Bonds

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Regret, reference to seventh doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: Waiting for execution, he encounters a strange interruptor.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Bonds

Redshaw couldn’t move, only stare at the humanoid in front of him. She didn’t seem to be aware, or even care, that this was a maximum security prison cell, or that only people with permits were allowed inside, she was busy fiddling with the locks on his chains.

“You’re not allowed to do that,” said Redshaw. How had a civilian ended up in his cell, apparently trying to rescue him? She ignored him, so he added, “You’ll get arrested.”

Finally, she stopped meddling. His face was locked in place by manacles, so he couldn’t see, but could hear the clanking stop. Her face popped into view, for a few seconds, scronching, and then broke into a grin. “Don’t be a worry-wart, Reddy. Break-outs can do people good. Or that’s what I’ve been told.”

“Who are you?” he asked. Perhaps this was a test, although he’d never seen a jail employee who wore a rainbow shirt. Or those pants. Or were they shorts? The only person who’d ever dressed so oddly was the Doctor, with Panama hat and umbrella. Thinking about him made his skin crawl, and he shifted, despite the electric shocks the chair gave if he moved too much. The Doctor had left him to die. For a crime he had committed years ago, the mysterious traveller had left him for execution.

That shouldn’t bother him—he’d only seen the Doctor for a few days. And yet, it stung him worse than the chair. An idea came to Redshaw, and he asked the newcomer “Are you a friend of the Doctor’s?”

The newcomer grinned, her eyes twinkling at him. “Oh, Redshaw, do I look that different?”

He focused. No, it couldn’t be. None of that mercuriality was in the eyes, or any thousand-year stare.

“You’re not the Doctor.” 

She ignored him at first. Tugging at his chains, she tapped a bracelet on her wrist 2 times. “There, should do it. You can get out.” 

Then she focused on Redshaw. Her gaze made him feel like he had disappointed his mother. “Whether or not you think I’m the Doctor, those bonds you’re in are about to slip. You’ll have ten minutes to escape. I probably won’t catch up with you, because the kit they’re using on me is more...annoying. So, move fast.”

“Why are you helping?” asked Red. He’d never met this person before, ever.

“Because, well, a very long time ago, I left you here. You did a horrible thing, selling out those people for the Cyber-men. No doubt. But, looking backwards, I decided letting you die for a crime you actually didn’t do was not my style.”

“The Doctor I knew was not so forgiving.”

She frowned. “I’m not forgetting that you let people die. You’re gonna do what you can to atone. Understood?”

Red nodded, as an alarm began to blare out.

“Whoops. I guess you have 5 minutes to leave. I’ll race you?”

Now she had the same crazed grin he’d seen on the Doctor before.


End file.
